The Magical Kunoichi: Book Two The Chambers of Secrets
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Naruko and Harry were hoping for a better School year then the last, however they did not get their wish and something from Hogwarts past comes back to haunt them and the halls of the school once more. Can Harry and Naruko solve the mystery of the Chambers of Secrets or are they doom to fail?
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is book two. A.K.A the **Chambers** of Secrets. Notice how I said Chambers instead of Chamber, well there's a reason for that. There's going to be two hidden chambers in this story, although the secret one is more for Naruko then Harry and yes, that means Voldemort never knew about the second one, otherwise he would have been far more powerful.

Also I want to know what you guys and gals think about the setup of this chapter, and yes, I decided that Dobby will have a role in the story, as for how Harry and the elf meet that's going to be a little different. Also while I have the book on hand I will not be doing what I did with book one, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be using it as I write this.

Well enough talk, time to get this adventure rolling, the sooner I get this story done the sooner I can get Book three rolling.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Magical Kunoichi: The Chambers of Secrets.  
Chapter One: A Very Unhappy Birthday to you.

-Number Four, Privet Drive, July 31-

Harry was not a happy young man; he sat in his seat with his arms crossed as his aunt and Uncle were talking about that evening. That wasn't why he was unhappy, no, what got him mad was the fact that Harry was unable to send Hedwig out with letters to his friends simple because is o called aunt and uncle were determine to make Harry normal

Yeah right, like Harry wanted to be normal after the year he had just spent at a school for Witches and Wizards, called Hogwarts. (A Name that his Uncle still snorts at.) Speaking of his Aunt and Uncle they were arguing for the fact that Dudley, Harry's slightly older cousin, wasn't eating enough at the school that he was going to.

_Yeah right, like he needs more to eat Aunt Petunia._ Harry thought Petunia must have somehow heard his thoughts (Unlikely) and gave him the stink eye. Harry ignored her look and went back to thinking. Things were not going as he would like, the only upside to this fact was that Harry didn't live inside the house, but in a shed in the back yard.

The downside to all this was the fact that as soon as Harry stepped into the house, his Uncle had gathered all his school things and locked them in the cupboard. Of course Harry could pick the lock and have his stuff in the shed without them knowing it. You see, Harry wasn't just a wizard; he was trained in the Shinobi Arts by one of his new friends, Naruko Uzumaki.

"And you boy?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry blinked and stared at his so called family. He had to remember what they had been talking about during his inner thoughts. "I'll be out back in the shed making no nose and pretending I'm not there." Harry said. _Not that they could hear me anyways you fat bastard._ Harry thought and then blinked.

_Naru is rubbing off on me._ Harry didn't much care for his friend fowl mouth, from what he knew of her Naruko had just a hard time as Harry did. Harry had to repeat what he had just said a few more time. Would it be so hard for his Aunt and Uncle to show a little bit of concern for their Nephew? Guess not.

Harry got up, took his, his Uncle and Dudley's dishes to the kitchen and washes them up. He didn't say anything more except to tell them that he would be outside. Harry made his way out back, his home away from home so to speak. Harry like the quietness that his little shed brought to him and thanks to a certain red head, it was far larger inside then one would thing.

Naruko had come by once more and with the help of clones and a Little magic the Shed was more than just a shed, it was a livable space for him. Twice the size that it was normally, of course this was due to both magic and seals. The Magic expanded the living area inside the shed; while the seals when active would make the shed look normal.

He stopped for a moment on his way there. Thanks to the training Naruko and some of the others for Shinobi house have given him Harry could sense that someone was watching him. Harry turned to look around and in the hedge was a pair of green eyes. "Better come out now I know you're there." Harry called out.

However nothing comes out of the brush. Harry heard foot steps behind him and turned around. "Shouldn't you be out in the neighborhood picking on a little kid?" Harry asked. Dudley shrugged his shoulders. "Don't feel like on the count of what today day is." Dudley said. Harry gave Dudley a half lidded eye look.

"Well done." Harry said without smiling "You learned the days of the week, what do you want?" Harry asked. "I don't have time for you, I was going to do some martial arts practice." He told his cousin. Unlike with Magic the Dursleys didn't seem to care if Harry was learning Martial arts, just that he didn't use them on Dudley.

Harry knew why he was out here instead of playing his video games. "Today's you're birthday." Dudley said. "I see you didn't get any cards, what couldn't make any friends at that freak of a school?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "And here I thought freaks hang out with freaks."

Harry had to control himself; he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. "So anyways, why were you sharing at the brush?" Dudley asked after he lifted up his pants. "I…" Harry had to stop himself from what he really wanted to say, he looked back at the hedge but what he saw earlier was gone. "I'm trying to figure out the best spell to set it on fire."

Dudley took a step back and had a panic look on his fat face. "Yo…you c…can't. Dad sa…said that you can't use magic." _True, but this will be fun._ "He even said that he'll throw you out." Dudley continued. "You'll have no place to go. No friends to take you in."

Harry growled unbeknown to him he started to say a few words. "Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand." Dudley backed up in fear almost tripping over his own fat feet. "Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand." Dudley was gone, he had run so fast back to the house that Harry lost the last few words that were coming to him. He then fell to the ground holding his heart and breathing really hard. _What the hell was that?_ Harry asked himself. _Bloody hell, was that a real spell?_ Harry asked himself.

_It couldn't be. I never heard of a spell like that before._ Then his eyes widen. The words weren't Latin, nor were they in old English. Harry got up and walked up to the house where he saw Petunia trying to calm Dudley down, lucky for him Vernon had left for work. Harry walked in and Dudley almost fainted until Harry bowed to him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. Petunia looked at him; she knew that her Nephew liked to pull pranks on her little boy, but to see him act like this something most have happen. "Aunt Petunia, can I talk to you alone please?" Petunia didn't know what to make of this, Harry was very pale and he looked tried. Petunia followed Harry back out of the house.

"I'm Sorry." Harry said once more and bowed to his aunt. "I went too far and, I think I was about to cast a real spell." Harry told her. "I have a place I can go, if you want me to leave, I think it would be for the best." Petunia didn't say anything, she had made a promise to her sister to look after Harry if anything were to happen to either parents.

However she was pissed at her Nephew. "I'll unlock the door, get your things and get out." Petunia said. "I don't want to see you again until next year, is that understood?" Harry nodded his head. "Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said and followed his aunt back inside. How did this happen? In the past he had always made sure that he would never cast a real spell, but for some reason, the spell a real spell had formed the words.

Harry had gathered everything that he needed and then bought out a scroll. Naruko had taught him how to use them when they had been at Hogwarts. The young man still couldn't believe it that he was able to do things with Chakra. Petunia glared at Harry when everything was sealed, she moved out of the way as he had gone out back. Harry activated the seal in the shed after grapping a few more things, and left the shed.

Harry had to wait outside for his Uncle Vernon picked him up during his lunch break, the two didn't say anything. He then dropped him off at the Subway station and left Harry there. Harry sighed he had a long walk; lucky for him he had some money on him. After the train ride Harry made a call for a cab to pick him up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Place that Harry went to was the house that Naruko had bought during her first year in London. It was across the street for Kings Cross and it would be prefect on the day of September first. The House was well protected and Harry felt safe there.

He unlocked Hedwig's cage and the Owl flew up into the air and landed on a post that was meant for her and several others as well. Naruko wasn't here though; her real home was in the Elemental Nations. Something that he wishes to visit one day.

Naruko had made sure that if Harry ever needed to come here that the house was also well stacked for him until he left. This was because the house refilled any and all food that he would need as well. There were scrolls that were placed anything that he would need.

It was also modern as well, there was a TV, and several game systems, as well as a VCR and several movies, some of which Harry had yet to see. Harry smiled, there was one movie that Naruko loved and she had placed a warning label on the front of the packaging. _**Don't touch! Do so and you better rewind it and place it back in its case or face death! – Naruko.**_ The movie or in this case Movies was the Star Wars movies.__

Harry liked it here, not only was it up to code as far as it being modern, but Naruko took the time and effort to make it feel homey and safe. Naruko seals were top grade according to her godfather and it had protected the house last year while Naruko and the others from the Elemental Nations were at Hogwarts.

T fact that she took the time to make it modern was proof of this. Naruko didn't have much as far as owning things back home fair of it being destroyed, but here she can have anything she wanted without that fear. To Naruko that felt good. Harry felt bad that he had to come here rather than stay at the Dursleys.

There was a sudden noise that came from upstairs hat had catch Harry on edge though, and the funny thing was it sounded like it was coming from his room. Harry took out a kunai that Naruko had given him; the Dursleys didn't know that Harry had one, as he wanted to keep it hidden.

Making his way up the stairs slowly, he didn't want to alarm anyone if there was more, he would use his wand, the problem was he couldn't use magic though, he'll have to find out if he could while inside Naruko's house.

Harry slowly opened the door and his eyes widen as he saw a small creature jumping on his bed. The small creature had bat like ears, and tennis size eyes, and what looked an old pillow case with holes for hands and his legs. It was still jumping on the as it turned around and looked at Harry. That was when it had stopped jumping and landed on its feet on the floor.

What had caught Harry off guard though was that after landing the creature bowed to Harry. It's long thin nose touching the ground. Harry just blinked. "Um…Hello." Harry said in an awkward voice. The creature looked up and looked Harry in the eyes before screaming in joy.

"Harry Potter!" The little being said. "Dobby is honored to meet you." Harry didn't know what to say. "Um, thanks?" Harry didn't know what to say. "Um excuse me, but who are you? What are you?" It was times like this that Harry knew the scan spell that Naruko had used a few times to find out some information.

"Dobby sure. Just Dobby, Dobby the House Elf." Harry tilted his head to the side and blinked. He never heard of a house elf before. Harry could only imagine the chaos that would have happen if Harry had stayed at the Dursleys.

Over the next few minutes Harry had learned as to why Dobby was here, and to say the least Harry was not impressed, especially since Harry found out that Dobby has his letters to his friends, Dobby had Hermione's and Ron's but not Naruko's. "What you have my letters from my friends!?" Harry yelled. Oh now he was pissed.

"Please, Harry Potter must calm down, Dobby meant no harm." Dobby said as he ran out of Harry's reach as he tried to punch him. "Dobby came to warn Harry Potter." Harry wasn't hearing any of it though as he chased after the house elf he wanted those letters. "Give them here Dobby, now!" Harry ordered.

"Dobby will but only if Harry potter promise…" Dobby didn't get the chance to finish as he felt something hit the pillow case that he was wearing. What Dobby saw was something that he had only heard about it legends. "I'm not hearing it Dobby. Do you have any idea what not hearing about my friends did to me?" Harry took out another kunai from his sleeves and placed it at Dobby's neck.

"I want my letters and I want you out of here." Harry said. "I'm going back to Hogwarts, I'm going to learn more about magic and I'm going to be happy about it." Dobby handed over the letters. "Please. Harry Potter most not go something trouble will happen." Dobby tried to Warn Harry. Harry glared at Dobby.

"Hang around Dobby." Harry said pining the second kunai into the wall making sure that the House elf couldn't move his hands; He saw that Dobby was using his fingers to teleport away. "I want you to me someone." Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Later that day.-

Harry had finished the letter to Naruko but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He had once asked Hedwig if it was possible to travel to the Elemental nations and the owl had hooted in a negative. Harry wasn't sure if it was possible. That was when he noticed that there was a letter to Harry on his bed. Frowning Harry walked over to the bed and blinked a few time.

He was sure that the letter wasn't there before, so how is he able to see it now? Taking the letter Harry opened it and blinked.

_Hey Harry,_

_Sorry but I forgot to tell you that if you ever want to write to me you have to summon Amaterasu. She can travel between the seals or whatever is blocking the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world.  
Okay so in order to summon her just use some mana, on the back of your birthday present from last year there should be a summoning seal there, I hope it works though, summoning seals for non-summons can be hard, anyways that's. I hope that you have a good birthday and I will see you sometime in August, although I'm not sure when, if you like invite Ron and Hermione over._

_Take care Harry.  
Naruko. _

Harry sighed, he couldn't keep Dobby for that long, and he wasn't sure as to why he felt like he had to even kill Dobby or why he got so mad. After touching the pendent that Naruko had given him, the room suddenly had gotten hot and Harry had to close his eyes as Amaterasu, a black Phoenix with blue on her chest and the tips of her wings had appeared before him.

"Ama, can you deliver this letter to Naru, please?" Harry asked. The Phoenix, who did not have a telepathic connection nodded her head, took the letter gentle into her mouth and in a flash of black flames she was got.

Harry soon find out that Amaterasu wasn't the only one that left, Dobby was gone as well. On the table in the room were Harry's letters, Harry sighed and went back upstairs, He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he was tired and he didn't trust the letters that Dobby had given him. Harry knew that he had a lot to write about to both Ron and Hermione.

"Happy Birthday Harry, well it's almost a happy Birthday." Harry said to himself. "I miss Naru."

More to Come…

Well there you go, it has begun. Next chapter we head back to Konoha and we meet a few new members of the cast. So until then have a good day and take care.

Kidan out.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two, I'm going to be honest here and say that this chapter was a pain in the butt, oh and I'm sorry for how late it was to get this in, the last few months have not been all that great for me.

So anyways a few things to note, The next few chapters are going to deal with Konoha, In this chapter it's going to explain how Orochimaru has grain his Magical abilities, and they will be different from Harry's and Naruko's, So I need some help here. I need an Anime or a TV Show that deals with Powerful magic, nothing from Power Rangers: Mystic Force though.

Anyways that's it, I hope that you like this chapter there's still more to come Then I'm going to be working on the First seven chapters of book one to fit more into with this story, you'll see as you read. So enjoy, not sure when I'll have the next one out though, hopefully sometime before Christmas.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Naruko's Headache.

Naruko was annoyed, as soon as she had stepped through the gate of Konoha, she was asked to meet with the Third Hokage and the Council, as soon as she got to the meeting she was demanded by the Civilian Council about the report that she had sent back to the Village about Orochimaru and his sudden magical powers.

So of course the Civilian Council blames Naruko for somehow giving him the ability to use said magic. Naruko had to very carefully explain how this was possible and how long it would have taking Orochimaru to be as powerful as he seemed to be.

The Meeting lasted for at least several hours and by the time the meeting was over Naruko wanted to kill the civilian Council. Naruko now had a better understanding as to why the Wizarding World of the Outside world wanted to keep things as secretive as possible. Idiots will never understand things like magic.

"Let me kill them, I'll make it look like an accident."  
"No, final answer." The Third Hokage answered back.  
"You're no fun, Grandfather." Naruko said with a pout. "Let me know if you ever change your mind."

Hiruzen looked at her and he could clearly see the annoyance on the child's face. Hiruzen knew that he shouldn't have called the meeting but it had to be done, he needed to let the people of the village know to stay away from the Snake summoner. "Naruko, are you sure what Kitsuna took you to be the truth?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruko looked at her Grandfather and thought it over for a second. She then looked around and glared at one man that was still in the room. "I can't tell you here." Naruko said. "I'm not sure if it's true or not." Hiruzen looked back behind him and looked at Danzō. Now he understood why she wouldn't say anything.

Hiruzen nodded and stood up. "We'll talk more in a few hours, are you going to the Hospital?" Naruko nodded. "Yeah, I have to make some rounds, and then I'm going to check up on Kono." Naruko tells him. Today was not her day. Naruko had learned that while she was on her way to the meeting (She took her sweet time arriving a few minutes late.) Naruko had learned that her little brother Konohamaru was in the Hospital with an unknown illness.

This worried Naruko for a bit as she wanted to go see him right away, however she was taking too long to get to the meeting, her adopted mother, and Konohamaru's mother had to go and get the young red head. "Still can't believe that Tsunade got me a part-time job at the hospital." Naruko said as she walked next to Hiruzen.

Turns out that Tsunade had a change of heart and had come back to stay in the Village while Naruko was away at Hogwarts. That was a cover story though as Tsunade was secretly being trained by Hiruzen to be the Next Hokage, Naruko wasn't told this yet but she could guess as to why. "Also don't forget to pick up little Inori."

Naruko smiled, she was going to pick her up as soon as she had gotten home. "Stupid idiots." Naruko muttered. "I swear I'm going to find a cure for stupidly." Hiruzen laughed at that and looked at the young red head. "Good luck with that Naru." Hiruzen said. Naruko smiled. She knew her Grandfather, and she also knew that while he didn't really show it, Konohamaru being in the hospital worried him.

Naruko stopped in their walk and walked behind Hiruzen and hugged him. "I missed you grandfather." Naruko said in a soft voice. Hiruzen looked down and although she couldn't see his smile, Naruko knew it was there. "I missed you too, my little trouble maker." Hiruzen said as he turned around and hugged his adopted granddaughter back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hospital, later that day.-

"Yeah well go bite yourself!" Naruko yelled as she slammed the door as she left the room. The patient she was assigned to was one of the people that hated Naruko for who she was. While Naruko was calm at first while treating the guy, his ramblings about her was getting to her and by the time she was done, they were both yelling at each other.

Naruko sighed, she knew that this job was going to be hard, but thanks to a spell that Tsunade herself didn't have Naruko was a key factor in healing a lot of patients in the hospital. Yes Tsunade could use healing magic thanks to her Uzumaki blood but it wasn't as strong as Naruko's as she had somehow gotten the next stage healing spall.

"I shouldn't be doing this alone, I'm not a doctor." It was true, Naruko was too young to take the Medical test that all doctors were needed to take, but again, thanks to Naruko's magical healing spells That was bypassed and Tsunade needed her help. However no one was willing to work with the ten year old and Naruko had to do this alone.

_**Naruko, you okay?**_ Kitsuna asked. She could feel Naruko's stress and was a little worried; this wasn't the first Patient that had caused problems for the young girl. _Yeah, just need to take a break, all this stress is giving me a headache._ Kitsuna knew better, Thanks to Naruko's healing she would hardly ever get sick, or in this case get headaches.

_**Well, now would be a good time as any to see Konohamaru.**_ Naruko couldn't agree more. She missed her adopted family while she was at Hogwarts, but not as much as she thought, but she did miss her goofy little brother, after finding the room he was in Naruko made her way. She was worried though, after talking with Tsunade and not being able to find out what was wrong with him Naruko had wanted to go straight to the Hospital.

When Naruko got to Konohamaru's room Tsunade was already there and was using a Medical jutsu to scan the young boy. Naruko walked up to her little brother who was a year younger then she was and smiled. "Never saw the brat look so peaceful before." Naruko commented. _**Naruko, use your scan spell.**_ Kitsuna suddenly cried out. Naruko frowned.

"Scan." Naruko said softly. In the young girl's hand appear a small device. Tsunade after hearing Naruko call her spell and looked up in time to see the device appear. "What's that?" Tsunade asked. Naruko looked up and looked at the older woman. "It's a scan tablet." Naruko said. "It allows me to see the information on the person I'm scanning; it can also be used for medical reasons." Naruko replied while titled her head.

Tsunade saw this and blinked. "What the hell?" _Kitsuna I'm going to summon a clone, I need to know what I'm looking at._ Tsunade was worried, she never saw Naruko look the way she does, granted she had only known Naruko for a few weeks before she had to go to school. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruko yelled out and a clone appeared and soon turned into a white haired woman with white fox ears and tail.

"Okay, what am I looking at?" Naruko asked as she handed the Tablet to Kitsuna. Kitsuna scrolled down reading the information as fast as she could, she didn't have much time. "It's as I feared. There's no doubt in my mind." Kitsuna said as she looked at Naruko and Tsunade. "Konohamaru is suffering from Mana poisoning." Kitsuna said as she handed the Tablet back to Naruko. "We need to go talk to Hiruzen, and tell him that Orochimaru really did rip open a Ley line."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower-

"Could you explain to me again what this Ley Line is?" Hiruzen asked. Kitsuna and Naruko sighed. "Okay, in theory a Ley Line is where Mana come from, in certain locations of the world the ley lines are open just enough to balance out magic, some people in the area grain the abilities to use magic." Naruko started.

"However it can be dangerous, if someone was to rip open a Ley line and suddenly take a bath in the Mana pools." Kitsuna started. "If left open the area in which the Ley line is open will change." Hiruzen blinked at this, so did Tsunade. "Konohamaru is suffering from Mana poisoning because Orochimaru took a bath in the Mana pools." Naruko explained.

"It should have killed him; no one could survive it though." Kitsuna said, she couldn't have said more than that, but the time limit on the clone she was using was up and the clone pop. Naruko quickly made another one to replace it. "Unless….He had access to Uzumaki D.N.A." Naruko banged her head on the wall. "Traffic. So basically it's my fault that the most wanted man from Konoha is now a Sorcerer because he somehow got a hold of my D.N.A.?" Naruko started banging her head on the wall again. "Naru, you're forgetting something, you're not the only Uzumaki that is still alive." Kitsuna said.

Naruko stopped and looked at Kitsuna. "You think Karin had something to do with this?" Naruko asked. "That can't be right. Karin only what, eleven, twelve years old now? How would her blood work?" Kitsuna closed her eyes, Naruko bought up a good point, Uzumaki blood was unstable, it had to enter the blood stream fast, very fast or the blood wasn't good anymore.

She tried to picture the older Uzumaki, but she wasn't getting a good enough view, however one thing did stand out. "Bite marks." Everyone in the room looked at the Snow fox. "Karin had bit marks on her wrists." Naruko glared at Kitsuna. "There were some members of the clan that while they couldn't use the same type of magic as the Main branch family there were some members that could transfer blood through biting." Kitsuna explained.

"Sounds like an Anime character." Naruko said while rubbing her forehead. Hiruzen was also rubbing his forehead. "So Konohamaru has Mana poisoning, how do we cure it?" Kitsuna looked at Naruko and then back at Hiruzen. "The only way I can think of is that Naruko needs to make a Remedy Potion." Naruko blinked. "A what now?" Naruko asked.

"It's called a Remedy Potion; it'll cure almost anything including Mana Poisoning." Kitsuna explain. "It's a simple potion to make." Kitsuna ears flatten though after a few seconds. "Expect it's a level four potion." Naruko blinked. "Level Four?" Naruko asked. "In Hogwarts terms, third year potion making." Naruko went back to banging her head on the wall.

Tsunade lend in and whispered in Hiruzen's ear. "We should probably stop her." She said. Hiruzen didn't say anything. He then looked up at Kitsuna. "Is there a way to contact Your Potions Professor Naruko?" Naruko stopped once more and looked at Hiruzen. "I'll see what I can do." Naruko said and then called for Amaterasu.

Naruko wrote a note and then gave it to the phoenix. "Give this to Professor Snape; make sure you stay for a reply and then head back home." The Phoenix nodded and vanished in a pillar of black flames. "It'll be awhile before I hear back from him." Naruko said as she sat down. "Kitsuna, do you know how to close the ley line?"

Kitsuna had to think about it, she wasn't really sure, she not the creator after all, and she didn't know her Grandfather very well either, although that not his fault, she was just that busy. "There might be away but I would have to ask Grandfather." The Snow Fox said. Naruko eyes widen. "When you say grandfather, you don't mean…?" Kitsuna nodded her head. "Would he even tell you? Maybe you could ask Inari instead." Kitsuna shook her head. "It's unlikely Mom will tell me, chances are there isn't a way to seal the Ley line without someone sacrificing their life to do so." Naruko sighed, "That's just great." The young child said.

Hiruzen blinked as the two talked. He still couldn't believe that Kitsuna was a child of a goddess. Hell up until several years ago he didn't even believe in the Gods and Goddess of the world, but here was one of them even though she wasn't as well-known as her mother. "Would there be something in the Uzumaki Library?" Tsunade asked after thinking about it for a little bit.

Naruko looked at Tsunade and blinked at her. "The Uzumaki Library?" The red head asked. "I'll have clones look through the books but I don't…" Tsunade held up her hand to stop the child and looked at the young red head. "I'm talking about the Uzumaki Grand Library." The blond said. "The one in Uzukagure." Naruko's eyes widen.

The Uzumaki Grand Library was just liked it sounded. It not only had the history of the Uzumaki clan, but it was said to have a vast amount of Jutsu and spells. It was enough to make any clan the most powerful in the country. It was one of the reasons that the village was attacked and destroyed.

"Is that even possible?" Naruko asked. "I mean the village was destroyed, how would the Library survived?" Tsunade shook her head. Uzukagure was destroyed when Kushina was in her third year at Hogwarts; the news put the poor child into a deep depression for the rest of that year. "I don't know." Tsunade said.

"I do know that the doors are heavily sealed and that only members of the Royal family can get in." Kitsuna ears flattened, she had forgotten that part. She carefully looked at Naruko, She knew that the child could open the doors without a problem; the troubling part though is that Naruko doesn't know that her mothers' family was the royal family of the Uzumaki clan.

Before anything more could be said, Amaterasu had returned with a letter. "Thanks Ama." Naruko said as she petting the birds head. Opening the letter Naruko find that Professor Snape could help her make the potion needed to help her little brother, but wasn't sure if he was allowed. Hiruzen gave the go ahead for the Professor to visit the village.

Naruko once again wrote a letter back to the Potion Master saying that the Hokage had allowed him to Visit. Once the Letter was on its way, Naruko knew that the meeting was over and that there wasn't much that could be done for the time being. So Kitsuna had returned to the seal, to purify Kurama's Chakra, And after hugging her Grandfather, Naruko decided that it was time to go home.

After all she had a headache to take care of.

Xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued…

I'm going to be honest with you, I don't like this chapter as I had to pull a lot of BS out of my butt, I knew I wanted to do a few things in this chapter.

1: Konohamaru being a wizard, but trying to figure out what happen to cause the Elemental Nations to suddenly have Mystic powers.

2: Orochimaru, Nuff said. I Kitsuna to explain what she thought might have happened to cause the change in Orochimaru. The best answer I could come up with is that he took a bath in a Ley Line, even to me that sound lame.

So this chapter is going to go under "Fit it later" file and will be change in the future. I don't like it and to be frank it gives out too much information. So anyways as always tell me what you think, like it or Hate it the story will go on, until next time all.

Kidan out!


End file.
